


The Iron Tomb

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / SIVA AU [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rise of Iron, SIVA AU, iron lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: somewhat of an overview of this AU





	1. Chapter 1

“Timur!”

Felwinter shouted as the other Warlock was ripped away from him, flung across the chamber by tendrils of SIVA. He heard Timur’s pained scream. Everything seemed to slow down as he turned. He saw Gheleon backpedaling rapidly, firing at SIVA. He could hear Skorri screaming, as it infected her armor. They were dying. They weren’t going to make it out.

Everything else stopped mattering, apart from one painful objective. If he was going to die down here, he was going to do it at Timur’s side. He turned and ran across the chamber, single-minded, only pausing once to fire off a nova bomb at a mass of tendrils that sought to impede him.

He dropped into a slide and grabbed Timur, dragging him over to a corner of relative safety. He could feel the SIVA starting to creep into his systems and sat down, leaning against the wall, with Timur in his lap. A quick scan showed several broken bones and profuse internal bleeding. Red tendrils were creeping over his robes.

Timur coughed and Felwinter gently removed his helmet. There was blood on his face, but his eyes were open. He was breathing fast and shallow. Felwinter took his own helmet off and tossed it to the side.

“I’m… sorry…” Timur rasped. Felwinter shook his head.

“You didn’t know. None of us could have predicted this…”

“We aren’t… making it out… are we?”

“No.”

Timur inhaled shakily. “I… I can feel it…”

Felwinter jerked slightly as the nanites crept into his motor systems. Timur’s eyes widened. The orange glow against his skin from Felwinter’s lights turned red. He shook his head fiercely, trying to fight back. He needed to stay lucid until Timur was gone.

“No!” Timur shouted, grabbing the triskelion around his neck. Blue light pulsed through the tendrils and Felwinter felt it stall. It was still in his mind, but it was calmed, not actively consuming. For a brief moment, he was astonished. He had seen Timur turn weak willed enemies against each other but this was something else entirely.

Timur’s hand slipped down. He shuddered and Felwinter could tell the effort had been too much. He leaned down and nuzzled him. Timur smiled weakly. Across the chamber, a shriek was cut off abruptly as another one of them was taken.

Timur’s eyes closed. He was still breathing, just barely, and Felwinter felt his will dissipate. There was a sharp pain as the SIVA ate into his processor and then he knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ammit-4 looked around as they entered the replication chamber. She saw a console, but her attention was almost immediately taken by what looked like a boot hanging down from a mass of SIVA tendrils in the ceiling.

 _“Those things in the ceiling… they’re… human,”_  Heru said.  _“And exo.”_

 _“That’s… not possible,”_  Saladin said over the comms. Ammit shook her head and approached the console, disturbed. Heru worked his magic, setting the self-destruct timer.

A horrible noise echoed around and the figures were jerked up into the ceiling.   
“What’s happening?” Kira asked, backing toward the door.

“Mau,” Ammit said. The Titan ran forward and grabbed the ax that the forefront figure had dropped. As soon as she did, the figure dropped out of the ceiling and took a swipe at her.

“What is that thing?!” Ammit asked, firing at it. It didn’t seem to do any damage. She could see hints of armor that looked familiar, but it was overtaken with SIVA and turned into something unrecognizable.

 _“What’s happening?”_  Shiro demanded.

 _“It’s an exo!”_  Heru said. Mau slammed the ax down near the monstrosity and it staggered back, wreathed in flame.

“Felwinter, stop!” a new voice shouted and blue light pulsed through the SIVA. The creature halted.

“Felwinter…?”

 _“What?”_  Saladin asked.  _“Guardian what’s going on down there?”_

“I am not… sure… something just stopped the SIVA… ah!” She lurched back as something else dropped from the ceiling. She lifted her gun, but held off firing as she tried to process what she was looking at.

 _“It’s human…”_  Heru said.

The human was suspended by SIVA tendrils, but not as distorted as what was left of Felwinter. Ammit could see Warlock’s robes. She stepped forward slightly.

“Ammit!” Mau hissed.

“Hello?” Ammit asked.

The Warlock lifted his head and looked at her. “What… are you doing here?” he asked quietly, voice hoarse.

“Destroying the complex,” Ammit said. “What are  _you_ doing here?”

“I don’t… have time for this,” he hissed. “Destroy it… I will hold the SIVA off… as long as I can.”

“Who are you? What are those things?” Ammit said, pointing at Felwinter.

“Remnants. Mistakes. It doesn’t matter!” he shouted and tendrils slammed into the ground. Ammit jumped back.

 _“Guardian, who are you talking to? Is there someone alive down there?”_  Saladin demanded, voice strained.

“Heru… comms,” Ammit said. Her Ghost complied and opened the comms.

“What are you waiting for?!” the Warlock demanded.

 _“Timur?!”_  Saladin sounded pained as he recognized the Warlock’s voice.

Timur’s expression fell slightly. “Saladin…? You… lived?”

 _“I could ask you the same thing, old friend,”_  Saladin said.  _“Guardian, you must get him out of there.”_

“I am not sure if that will be possible,” Ammit said. “The SIVA is… part of him.”

“Destroy the complex,” Timur snapped. “Don’t bother with me! This should have been my grave! Let me die here!” The SIVA began to swarm again.

 _“Don’t listen to him,”_  Saladin said.  _“Destroy the complex. Get him out if you can. Please.”_

Ammit nodded. “Kira, get Lord Timur down. Mau, Heru sees Fallen moving in. Help me buy her time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Saladin paced inside the temple. They had lost contact with Fireteam Anubis shortly after they discovered what was in the replication chamber. He struggled not to get his hopes up.

He turned when he heard footsteps, oddly disjointed. The guardians came inside. Ammit was holding something that looked like a helmet. Following them, slowly, walking with a pained limp, was a fourth figure, with a dim red glow coming off of him.

Saladin trotted down the steps and the team stepped aside, letting him approach the Warlock.

“Timur?”

Timur lurched backward, holding up his hands. “Stay back…” he said hoarsely.

Saladin could see SIVA integrated into his flesh. His right leg similar to a Splicer prosthetic. Nanites hummed in the air around his right arm, red tendrils braided into his bracer, pulsing dim light like a heartbeat. Even so, he was familiar. His Ghost appeared, darting around, highlighting various part of Timur’s armor, perhaps trying to stabilize the implants. The Ghost, too, was altered, but seemed unhurt for his angular shell and red glow.

Saladin exhaled slowly and smiled. “It’s… good to see you again, old friend.”

Timur nodded. His gaze lifted and scanned over the statues, expression pained, and then dropped to Anubis.

Ammit had placed the helm, which Saladin recognized as Jolder’s, on a platform under her statue, giving a respectful bow to Jolder.

“You should be proud of your wolves…” Timur murmured.

“Yes, they have proven themselves true Iron Lords,” Saladin agreed. He sighed. “I need to give them their due. You should get some rest. Your room in the observatory hasn’t been touched. We’ll talk more when you’ve recovered.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick doodle here i did of what i sort of imagine SIVA Timur looking like


End file.
